pokemon_decadencefandomcom-20200214-history
Lazor
Summary Lazor is the first prototype mechanism to be created in Dr. Dreyghor's laboratory. It was designed to be able to fire heated laser blasts capable of melting anything to the touch. Lazor is able to hover in the air due to the hidden levitation system under it. At the first experiment, the plan backfired, and the Lazor couldn't withstand its own heat. Hundreds dropped like flies and exploded in his lab. Turns out, he had one remaining, and decided to offer it to you. Its metallic shell is perfect for tanking attacks, while dishing them out respectively just as hard. This Fire/Steel combination is ready to bring the heat! However, be aware, as Lazor is Very fragile. It has one of the lowest base health of the game, at 28. Lazor's design reflects the devil. Due to this being the best of technological terror out there, it was said that Lazor's efforts in destroying the world would mimic devilesque traits and characteristics, even though it's just a energy-efficient ball of death. Leveling Lazor is categorized in the Slow leveling chart according to all known laws of aviation. It receives many beam moves, including a Lazor-specific move at level 25. Here are its levels as follows; L1: Tackle L4: Thunder Wave L7: Sonic Boom L11: Ember L15: Signal Beam L18: Iron Defense L22: Magnet Bomb L25: Pressurized Beam (O) L27: Body Slam L32: Ice Beam L36: Flame Burst L40: Shockwave L43: Boomburst L47: Gyro Ball L50: Hyper Beam Base Stats Lazor specializes in the Defense and SpA stats. When defeated, he offers you 0/0/1/1/0/0 in EV Stats. His base stats range as follows; 28/50/62/60/43/44 (In order of HP, ATK, DEF, SPA, SPD, SPE.) Lazor has the ability Blaze, which is a generic fire starter ability. Boomsor has the ability Blaze as well. You can only guess what the third one will be! Dethsor has the ability... Solar Power. Way to ruin the train of Blazes... We'll 420 sometime else guys. Evolution Specifics Lazor has 2 evolutions, of which are Boomsor and Dethsor. Once Lazor reaches level 20, you will receive a notice from your father saying he requires you to come back to the laboratory, as he has a shocking breakthrough in technological efforts. He will then upgrade your Lazor into a Boomsor. The same works for Boomsor at level 40, of which then your father will discover more insane buffs to this amalgamation if electronics, and proceed to evolve Boomsor into Dethsor. Boomsor replaces Pressurized Beam with Dyno-Blast! This move deals AOE damage, of which it reaches the entire enemy team in a double/triple battle, without effecting your ally. This insane impact has base damage of 110, with only 7 PP. Dethsor replaces Dyno-Blast! with Quadra Cannons. This move strikes 4 times with devastating effect. Each blast will have a 10% chance to burn, with 80 Base Damage on each separate blast, with 10 PP. Sprite - - - - - Misc. Aww. Look at this cute little guy. It looks like Orianna's ball from League of Legends went out for trick or treating. Boy do I love poking fun at myself. If you'd like to see me stream this game's development, please hit me up on Twitch.tv/scrubfromwalmart for more details. I just realized that I now have to create about 148 more Fakemon and give them this big ass Wiki page for each. FeelsBadMan.